Trust Me
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: Post Frontier. He made that decision, taking full responsibility and praying that his overprotective twin would give him a chance. It was a matter of trust for both of them. Either to trust the other or eventually fall apart...
1. Give me a Chance

**Author Note**

Another ! . I have finished the planning for this one so it will be from 8-10. It is set two years after the canon,assuming that Takuya, Izumi and the twins were 11 then. Which means they are older than thirteen yet not fourteen(in between).

**On another note:** In Japan, The Law prohibits employers from employing children until the March 31 immediately following the child becoming fifteen years old. Children thirteen years old or older, however, may be employed if the labor is light and not injurious to their health and welfare.

I hope you would enjoy this one and please tell me what you think about it. Criticism is accepted ^^"

**Disclaimer:You know it started to be annoying to mention every time that I don't own whatever I am writing about.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Me<strong>

**Chapter One**

**Give Me a Chance  
><strong>

It was the first time they fought as in real fighting. It wasn't that they didn't share some pranks and minor fights from time to time. Those childish fights usually end before they even recognize they were fighting. It seemed as if Takuya had really jinxed them by talking each time they met about how close they were while feeling sorry for his relationship with his brother. Fights are healthy sometimes to rebuild and strengthen a relation but for them they weren't. Kouichi talked once about how strange things were between them. Despite being polar opposite, they match perfectly well with each other but now...

Kouji sighed and stirred in his bed, sleeping on his right side and facing the door of his bedroom.

They really fought.

After their family reunion, they were allowed to sleep over each weekend either at their mother's home or at their father's and today Kouichi was sleeping over at his place.

He sighed mentally, hating the fact that you don't miss something until you lose it. He had taken Kouichi's presence for granted. It just felt that it was supposed to be always there, comforting him and calming his light with his soft shadows but this time light and darkness were different.

Things had escalated between them rather rapidly this time to the extent that they were sleeping in the same bed yet not facing each other. They were always so close while sleeping and in such a cold night, Kouji had to fight the need to look at his brother and to embrace him tightly in attempt to share their body warmth.

He closed his eyes, begging whatever sleepiness to come. The memories of what happened earlier kept flowing and repeating themselves in his mind.

_Seeing a thrilled Kouji could be a surprise to anyone who knows the lone wolf mask but none of those had the courage to question the reason beyond his good mood. His friends weren't listed in that list, though. Takuya nudged Kouji in his rips when they were sitting under the big Sakura tree in their school during the break. Izumi didn't hide her giggles at Kouji's not so annoyed whack on Takuya's head._

_'What's wrong with you, idiot?'_

_Takuya rubbed his head sheepishly and answered with a grin,' Waking you from your daydreams. You look so happy today, ne?'_

_'Yeah, Kouji for someone who doesn't show his emotions, being suddenly happy could really hurt.' Izumi pointed out in a dramatic tone,clasping her hands together to give the effect of her words._

_'It is nothing really. And I am not that happy.' A faint blush stained his face._

_'Oh come on. Even Takuya noticed that.'_

_'Hey!'Takuya protested then turned to Kouji,' But she has a point…Kinda.'_

_'Nii-san is sleeping over. It had been a long time since we last saw each other.'_

_'Oh. But you were talking on the phone almost daily.'_

_'It is not enough.'Kouji bit his lip and stared at the sky sadly,' Brothers can see each other whenever they want but us. It is really a pathetic relationship for twins.'_

_The other two exchanged looks._

_'But your relationship is stronger than any brother I know. Come on I see Shinya everyday and we rarely miss a chance to fight each other.'_

_Kouji shrugged off then smiled,' I miss him.' He murmured as if he was whispering to himself. His friends smiled as well. They knew that the thing which could lead the usually quite twins to smile is each other's presence._

_The bell range and for the first time in a while Kouji was happy that time was passing quickly. _

_Later that day in Kouji's house, things weren't as perfect as he wished._

_'What do you mean?' Kouji asked in disbelieve. His voice was weak with a surprised crack and hint of stutter in it. Something he would never show no matter how bad his situation was._

_He looked at his elder twin who was sitting on the side of their bed, refusing stubbornly to look at him in the eye._

_'You heard me Kouji. '_

_'Why?' He managed to ask, praying that his voice won't collapse from shock. _

_Kouichi had came late to Kouji's home, causing the younger twin to worry frantically. _

_But he came. Finally. _

_However, the news he brought. No the thoughts he came just to inform Kouji with;not to ask him for advice or future plans. He had already decided. It was matter of telling him. He doesn't have to do that even._

_' 'Kaa-san is working too hard. I'm old enough to help her.'Kouichi tried to seem sure in his words but he couldn't stop his voice from trembling in uncertainty._

_'By working! You have not even turned fourteen yet. How the hell could you get a job? 'Kouji raised his voice in frustration and left the desk's chair he was sitting on, 'You don't have to work, Nii-san. Otou-san is ready to pay for anything. He told 'kaa-san several times.'_

_'I know!' Kouichi snapped in rare anger and looked at him, tears flowing freely._

_'Kouichi.' _

_'I am doing this for everyone's sake. 'Kaa-san shouldn't know neither Otou-san. It is my own decision and I will take full responsibility.'_

_'Damn it! Stop considering yourself as a never think about yourself but others' problems and lifes. That's unfair. I would never le-'' _

_'I am doing this for myself too, Kouji.'_

_The soft whisper interrupted Kouji's angry roaring._

_'What?'_

_'I-I want to depend on myself for once. I want to prove to myself at least that I can take care of myself.'There was a heavy pause then a tired sigh,' I want to help my mother. She never allowed me to work or to even think about it. I can't risk her Knowing. She would feel that she weren't able to take care of me.'_

_'You don't have to, Kouichi.' _

_Kouji walked slwoely towards his brother and sat beside him,'You are strong enough to prove that without hurting yourself or others' feelings. If 'kaa-san or Otou-san knew that you are thinking about having a job, they will be really mad and…depressed. You don't want them to feel that, ne?'_

_'That's why I told you. I could have kept it a secret from you too but you would feel something eventually,'Kouichi smiled weakly._

_'You want me to lie to them.'_

_Kouichi looked at the floor, ashamed,'You won't lie. It is just that my work hours start after school and I wouldn't be able to come to your home in weekends. 'Kaa-san usually have night shifts on weekends so she wouldn't expect anything however if she knew that I always came late to your home, she would be suspicious.'_

_'I…I don't understand.' Kouji's head started spinning with the shock's effect, taking place._

_'I won't be able to come to your home on weekends. Your parents will be suspicious if I always came after 9:00 p.m. I will tell 'Kaa-san that I can't come to your place as supposed because of homework and exams. If you told her that you understand and nothing is wrong then she won't feel anything wrong.'_

_Kouji was just looking at him as if it was the first time he saw him. He gritted his teeth angrily, narrowed his eyes and clenching his hands into fists._

_That can't be happening. He was loosing him…slowly but simply. Kouichi took his decision. He was informing him nothing more. _

_He wasn't satisfied with few meetings monthly but now…there wouldn't be any. Kouichi was ready to lie, to sacrifice their time together just to have a part-time job. Was he in need of money this much? What was he supposed to do? Accepting this rift in their bond, allowing his nii-san to be on his own in a place he doesn't know and people he can't even trust. Anyway,what kind of people allow a thirteen year old kid to work for them? They must be heartless and just wanted to take advantage of him. The thought that his brother would get hurt without him even knowing was killing him._

_'Kouji.'_

_There was a hand on his shoulder before it started shaking him as if he was asleep. How much he wished that it was a nightmare…that he would just wake up as if nothing had happened._

_'Kouji!'_

_This time the voice was panicked, forcing him to return back to reality. He looked at the pure blue eyes of his twin, feeling his pain and anguish in these glimpses of his irises._

_'Kouji.'Kouichi called him with apparent fear and worry. Looking at his lap, he muttered,' I know that you won't like it but I have already taken my decision and nothing will stop me. I found the job and will start working from the beginning of the coming week.'_

_How he felt all that anger he didn't know. Kouji never believed that his frustration would lead him to more than verbal fight. He was boiling inside and needed to get that anger out on something…or someone._

_Before he realized what he was doing, he gripped Kouichi by his shirt's collar and pushed him to the opposite wall._

_'You don't understand, do you? It is not about you. Stop being so damned selfish. You want to satisfy yourself by feeling that you have done something by yourself, ignoring others' feelings. You claim that this is for out mother's sake yet you are terrified to tell her about your honorable decision.'His sarcastic tome increased dangerously,' You blamed Otou-san for leaving you two in the past and when he is trying his best to help you, you refuse.'_

_'Kouji.'_

_'I wouldn't lie to 'Kaa-san. I will tell her. I would never let you do something like that. Ever.'_

_'It is my decision.'_

_'I don't care. I won't allow you to hurt yourself because you were so damned stubborn.'_

_'You have no right to take my own decision. This is my life not yours.' Kouichi snapped, with streaming tears on his cheeks. His words came too harsh…burning even. Kouji just stood there, looking at him, processing his words in his mind before exploding once they reached his comprehension,'It is not my fault that you walked in my life! Your decisions were always suicidal. You decided to be Duskmon once. __You hid the truth of your existence there. __You decided to sacrifice yourself in the sake of us. How could I trust your decision when they were always wrong and harmful? Damn it!'_

_It was Kouichi's role to collapse. He didn't fight Kouji's grip on him nor did he reply to his words._

_Yeah. It had been his decision to get rid of his pain in the digital world. No matter what Kouji or the others say, it was his fault. He could have refused but instead he wanted to be numb. He had wanted to eliminate the painful light. It had been his decision to betray Kouji's trust in him when he refused to tell him that he was a spirit. And it had been his decision that brought Kouji to callapse, to hate and to be burn with killing desire of getting revenge after his decision to sacrifice. He built the hatred in his brother's eyes that day… His decisions always hurt others but for once he wanted to do something for them, for hismefl._

_His poor mother was working extra hours to prepare herself for his growing needs. He will enter the high school two years from now. Taking care of a baby was exhausting enough but now she was alone, taking care of a teen. Kousei had tried to help but she stubbornly refused. Kouichi was her responsibility and as long as she can offer what he needs, she would never ask anyone for anything._

_If he manged to save enough money for two years then he might be able to…to attend Kouji's school. The high school Kouji is going to attend will be too expensive for him. But if he worked hard, they might be together for longer time._

_He wanted to do something…Anything._

_Kouji who felt Kouichi's surrender left his collar and was shocked to see Kouichi's form leaning bonelessly on the wall till he bent against it. Kouichi didn't look at him but kept staring to the floor with weak audible sniffles._

_Kouji had just left the room, leaving his brother to cry alone. He never did something like that before…but he felt that he would be forced to do so many things he had never done before in dealing with his twin_. _When he came back to the room two hours later, Kouichi had been already asleep..._

He sat from his bed as sleepiness ignored his need to sleep. Kouji crossed the room towards his desk. He sat, gazing at his sleeping twin.

'I went too far. 'he muttered bitterly.

His feet carried him weakly to his brother's side. There was enough space for him to sit beside Kouichi and to be able to look at him directly.

His fingers moved unconsciously, touching the other's soft, wet cheek, 'He cried himself to sleep.'

Kouichi had winced at the touch for brief moment then lent to it. Kouji's lips twitched into a smile upon seeing his brother's unconscious reaction. He continued rubbing his brother's warm cheek again and whispered, 'I am sorry, nii-san. I should have found another way to talk to you'.

Deep in thoughts, he didn't realize the blue eyes that started staring at him with surprise that turned into embarassemnt.

'It is weird you know. To stare at someone's asleep face.'

Kouji was about to jump, withdrawing his hand hurriedly and blushing anxiously. However Kouichi surprised him even more, taking Kouji's hand and placing it again against his cheek before smiling softly at him,' I didn't say I don't like that.'

'Huh?'

Kouichi chuckled,' Your staring at me when I am asleep. It makes me special you know. You never care to return anyone's look but when it comes to me, you do more than returning my glance.'

'Yeah.'

Kouichi sat slowly on the bed then joined him on the edge. He rested his head on Kouji's shoulder sleepily. 'You were right.'

'What?'

'My decisions always brought sadness and worry to those around me. But I want a chance.'

'Nii-san.'

'I am not as strong as you. Not physically at least but that would never stop me from trying to help 'kaa-san.'

'I can't let you hurt yourself,'Kouji said in concern.

'I won't I promise you. Just trust me. I would be careful. It is not that hard job anyway.'

Kouji's eyes widen in realization. He hadn't asked Kouichi about the job till now. He asked about the job in tense calmness.

'A bookshop?'He repeated in surprise upon hearing Kouichi answer. What Kind of bookshops allow a kid to work there. Beside it is illegal unless the owner is ready to take the responsibility.'

'It is a good job. I am sure of that.'Kouichi said sleepily in Kouji's jacket.

'Where is it?'

'Can't tell you.'

'And why?'

Kouichi grinned, 'I can't trust what would you do. You might go there and cause troubles so I would be fired.'

The younger twin pouted at his brother's _ultimate_ trust before sighing in defeat,' Promise me that if someone hurts you , you would tell me. And I will try to come to your home more than before as you won't come here.'

Kouichi raised his head to look at Kouji's eyes,'You mean?'

The long haired twin forced a smile, 'Yeah. I don't like that at all but I will respect your decision. However if I knew or felt that you aren't doing well or that your study was affected, I will tell our parents.'

Kouichi felt hot tears in his eyes, 'Kouji…I-I don't…'

'Shh. It is a promise.'

There was a short silence between them before Kouichi mumbled between his tears, 'Hai. I promise you.'

It wasn't the best deal Kouji would have but it was better than nothing. Knowing Kouichi , he expected him to do what he had planned so having such a promise and a possibility to be able to protect him if needed was the only thing he can get.

He would just wait and see…The problem was that he wasn't patient enough to wait.


	2. Waiting for Nothing

**Author Note**

Nothing much actually except I wanted to direct your attention to the fact that most of the story's chapters are from Kouji's perspective so it would be hard to see the full image. Humans tend to be biased after all. It is pretty useful to see things from his P.O.V as he doesn't really know the whole truth.

Enjoy and please tell me what you think. No puppy eyes this time XD. Just kidding ^.^"

**Disclaimer: The same as chapter one hehe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Me<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Waiting For Nothing...**

Time flies on the wings of a butterfly or…a dragon. It doesn't really matter. It passes quickly without giving people a break to figure out what is going on around them. For him, time was cruel enough to leave him empty. A month had already passed since Kouichi's decision to "grow up" and to make his decisions even if the whole world stands in his way.

He didn't know since when he was staring at the plain ceiling unblinkingly. He couldn't believe that he simply agreed to let him go. Not really that simply as that fight was something he took a while to forgive himself about. The sound of the door's opening didn't make him turn to look at the new comer. Instead, he kept staring as if it was the only thing he wanted to do.

'Sitting in the darkness? It has been a while since you did this.'

The voice of his father was friendly enough to start a heart to heart talk between a father and a son but he didn't feel like starting any chat.

Kousei sighed at his son's fluctuating mood. 'How is your brother?'

The shortest way to start a topic is to be direct and the easier way to get out of it is to answer shortly.

'Fine.'

His father moved silently and sat on the edge of his bed, not bothering to switch on the lights. Kousei frowned before calmly pointing out, suppressing the powerlessness feeling inside him. 'I am asking about your brother who is my son too.'

'And I told you he is fine. Busy.'

A raised eyebrow answered the bitter tone of his son, 'Is he that busy to drop visiting us from his schedule? I know that school's work must be too much for him but it had been always like this. What had changed?'

'Nothing.'

'Kouji.'

'I said nothing, Otou-san,' answered Kouji coldly. The teen couldn't help but feel ashamed. He had been lying to his father who has every right to know what was happening to Kouichi. Both of his parents have to know…have to stop him…to save him. But what could they do in their blessed ignorance? Maybe if he didn't know what was going on, he would feel free from the guilt of not being able to stop his twin or at least to make sure he was fine. But Kouichi had asked for his trust and he promised to grant that to him.

His father didn't press much on the issue despite being aware of the strange atmosphere around his younger son whenever his brother is mentioned besides it had been a while since he heard them talking on the phone. Something must have gone wrong yet a part of him felt frustrated due to not being able to be a father to the son he left years ago. It seemed that his appearance in Kouichi's life was a side effect of the twins' meeting. Kouichi would come to his house to see his _brother_ not to see _him_ even if both sons' refused to put it that way as it means Kouji's visits to their mother house was for his twin not for her. Maybe that was their way in punishing them for separating them. Even if it was an unintentional or unconscious punishment, it was severely painful.

Back in his mind, he wondered if it was wise to distance himself from his elder's son life even after the reunion. He had tried to re-build what was broken between them but he neither has the chance nor the courage. Whenever Kouichi was sleeping over, he stayed with his brother or their friends. He had to wonder if he ever had the chance to talk to him _alone_.He would just leave it to his sons, praying that their close relationship was strong enough to stand in front of whatever problem they face.

With exasperated sigh, Kousei left the room silently, leaving his son to stare again at the nothingness.

* * *

><p>The dead, cold dial-tone tore his heart and played roughly with his patience. Throwing his cell phone to fall on the bed was the direct reaction of his irritation after calling his brother's house for the fifth time and yet receiving no one on the other line. His mother must be in work yet shouldn't Kouichi be home by now? It had passed 11:00 p.m. He ran his fingers in his hair in frustration before letting a long-suppressed sigh.<p>

It hadn't been the first time.

He and Kouichi barely talked few times since the last time Kouichi was sleeping over. He promised to visit him and their mother but the feeling that he would go there and find neither of them was enough to stop him from fulfilling his promise besides Kouichi didn't sound that interested in the visit. It might as well affect his new _job_.

He picked the mobile again and called the too familiar number to him in a hopeless attitude so he was about to jump in surprise when someone picked the phone.

'Moshi Moshi. Kimura Re-'

'Nii-san!'

'Kouji?'he seemed a tad surprised but there was no need for the question. Who on earth would call him nii-san other that Kouji? Kouji wondered.

'Are you okay?'Kouji couldn't drop the worry of his voice and instead of blaming him for not answering the phone he pressed on, 'Did you just come home?'

'I am fine and no I was sleeping. Didn't hear the phone's ring.'

'I see.'

What else could he say? Maybe that was why they barely talked lately. There had been lots of things to talk about yet there had been nothing. When Kouji dreamed of a warm talk between them, he imagined talking about school, daily incidents, and their friends whom Kouichi didn't talk to for a whole month and had been hardly getting the news about them from Kouji. There hadn't been any so it didn't matter.

'Kouji. Is something wrong?'

'No. Why would be anything be wrong?'Kouji snapped, not feeling the boiling tone of his.

'You tell me. I mean waking me up after such a long day for nothing.' Kouichi yawned at that point, 'Gomen. It had been a long day.'

'Fine I will call you later then.'

''Kaa-san wants to see you. She misses you.'

Kouji closed his eyes bitterly and replied calmly, 'Sure, Nii-san I will try to come soon. When will she and…you be free?'

The sourness of his own heart made Kouji wish to hang up. It looked like making an appointment in a worker's schedule. How could things turn this way? Being so far away and formal from each other. Twins. Weren't they supposed to be as close as they had always been? Feeling each other's pain and joy. Heck, he couldn't even tell if Kouichi is really fine or lying to him.

Kouichi didn't response immediately. He whispered softly after few tense moments. 'Don't think too much about me. Come and see our mother instead. You don't have to come for me.'

At that moment, Kouji was about to scream in the phone. His brother didn't want him to think about _him_.

He heaved a sigh. Life had changed as it became easier to be less worried. He would have panicked if he heard that his brother was having a long, exhausting day but now he would simply ignore it? Could a month of this rift destroy their newly-formed relation. Two years of trying to be as good as he can to suit his brother's nice and quite personality seem to mean nothing now.

**"Just forget about me. Come and see her."** Those words kept ringing in his ears for the next three minutes as the stillness of the atmosphere raised the volume of that internal echo.

It took him a little longer than expected to respond to his brother's tired question if he was okay. He bit his lip and answered flatly, 'I am fine. Anyway, I will call later. Go to sleep. You must be tired.'

The quick acceptance of the topic's drop tortured him, forcing him to assume that Kouichi was too tired to talk to him. His elder twin hanged up, leaving him looking at the cell phone with the annoying voice of dial tone. He breathed heavily, gritting his teeth and clenching the cell phone angrily in his fist.

This time, the cell phone wasn't lucky enough to be thrown on the bed as the cold wall turned it into several pieces seconds later.

* * *

><p>'Why didn't you answer your cell phone?'<p>

'Broke it.'

'Nani? Why the heck did you break your phone?'

'It doesn't matter. Why did you call? Isn't it enough to see you every day at school, Takuya?'

Such rhetorical question had been easily ignored from Takuya in the past but this time he pressed it on, 'What is wrong with you, Kouji? I mean what the hell happened to you? You have been sent into detention three times this week and now broke your cell phone.'

'Leave me alone, Takuya.' Kouji sighed and lent against the wall, pressing the phone to his ear.

'Iie. Can't drop it when you are simply drowning. Get a hold of yourself, buddy. This is not you.'

'What the heck do you know about me? You know nothing. No-one knows anything and I don't care. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore!'Kouji snapped sourly, receiving a sigh from Takuya and a sympathized reply that pushed Kouji even further.

'Oh really? You know very well that we are here for you even if you wanted to give up on us.' There was a pause before Takuya heaved a long sigh,' Besides, You promised to give him a chance then do that. You knew you would pay the price when you agreed. Besides he is not the only one who knows you, Kouji.'

The quick shift in the stream of their conversation alarmed Kouji suddenly. He refused to talk to anyone about Kouichi's new job but Takuya being Takuya kept nagging till he told him.

'I wonder if he really knows me.' Kouji said tiredly, 'he is killing himself, Takuya and I am not allowed to do anything because I should trust him. He is either asleep or out whenever I call.'

He was exaggerating, he knew that. Working in a bookshop doesn't sound too tiring but what could he think about if Kouichi seemed tired whenever he hada chance to talk to him? For him, what Kouichi was doing causing their bond to shatter slowly. The idea of asking Kouji to stay out of his decision and just to let him do what he wants to was enough to lead Kouji to wonder if his brother was sick of his over-worrying about him.

'When you call? Why didn't you go and check on him yourself? Come on, it has been always your job to make sure he is fine.'

'But.'

'Oh don't act like an idiot. Isn't one enough? Go and see him and your mother. You have been a real coward to avoid that,you know. The bandana-boy I know wouldn't let anything stand in his way to make sure that those he cares about are fine, ne?' It was easy for Kouji to feel the wide grin on Takuya's lips in his attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

Kouji didn't dare to go and visit his mother since then and even after his brief talk with Kouichi on the phone two days ago. He didn't made up his mind and it made him terribly uncomfortable. Refusing to visit his own mother just because his twin might not be there made him sick but he was used to go to see Kouichi _and_ their mother. He sighed internally before an idea hammered up its way to his mind. It surprised him how he didn't think about such a simply and reasonably effective plan. His eyes lit at the feeling of the idea's success. He would go and see their mother then sleep over. Even if Kouichi was late, he would wait for him till he comes. Maybe what he needs was someone to remind him of how coward and unfair he was by not visiting or trying further. Trusting his twin's decision was one thing but not meeting him for the same decision wasn't accepted.

'Hey! Did you sleep or something?'

He couldn't help but answering with a smirk, 'Say that again goggle-head and you will lose your head so no one could call you goggle-head again.'

Takuya thought few precious moments about Kouji's threat before it reached his mind. He barked a laugh nervously at the image of his body without a head, preferring to change the whole topic,' Anyway, I called you because of the project. You know the English project. We should choose a certain age and apply its features on a literary work. Any ideas? Thanks God Izumi is in our group otherwise we would be lost.'

'I guess. Don't have any ideas, though. I will think about something easy and quick. We should hand the research paper, depending on the project next week. Good thing, the presentation will fall randomly on any group. We don't have to prepare much for it.'

Takuya was about to hit his head with the wall, 'Man, I completely forgot about the presentation. What should we do if we had been chosen? Izumi would kill us if we left all the work on her.'There was a pause which Kouji mentally described as the "goggle- head's scratching his head to fish for ideas" then,'Hey, Kouichi can help us with finding the right literary work to discuss. I mean he is working in a bookshop.'

'Yeah I guess. I will ask him about that.'

'Okay. Just stay cool and make sure you don't break any more phones. When will you get a new one anyway?'

'Not before my birthday.' He answered indifferently before his eyes widened at the thought. His birthday…his and Kouichi's birthday will be about few weeks from now. Few cold drops of sweet covered his forehead after he hanged up with Takuya.

Their birthday. Was it going to be as cold as the changeable relation between them now o a blissful, special event as it was supposed to be?

Part of him was too afraid to wait for an answer or to expect one…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Iie:No<p>

Otou-san:Father

'Kaa-san:mother

Gomen:sorry

Arigato:Thanks

Nani?:What?


End file.
